Control
by AmyArachne
Summary: How far will Harry go to get what he wants? How much will Draco take before he explodes? So many secrets, so little time. . Warning: Almost rape There will be more chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

Control

For months Harry had been pursuing him. Harry had discovered during a moment in DODA while practicing Legilimency, that Draco preferred a different kind of loving. A rougher kind. Now the fact that Draco was gay was public knowledge, and very much accepted. The fact that Harry was gay though, was neither. The few Harry told had shunned him, but had not gone far enough to tell anyone.

Now Harry knew of his little secret. He would pin Draco to walls, silence him. Even going as far as putting a cloth in his mouth once. He would palm Draco's cock. Get him hard, make him horny. Kiss him until his toes curled. Draco loved it, but he despised this black haired boy. After the second month he stopped fighting it. Actively participating. But Harry refused to let him speak during their little encounters. Harry refused to release any if his control.

One day he had pulled Draco into the Room of Requirement after a long make out session. Now, this Slytherin had been harbouring feelings for Harry. Hoping Harry had some that replicated his desires for something more. But what Draco saw as he entered that room nearly made him sick to his stomach. Harry had created the room and according to Harry all they needed was a single cot in a lukewarm room. No romance, or emotion, or seduction. Draco's lust almost died completely, but the Gryffindor took no notice.

He pushed Draco down on his knees harshly and the blond, desperately wanting to please the boy he had come to think of as his Master, licked up the side of Harry's hard cock. He licked and sucked, but only for a few minutes. Then Harry seemed to realize he had given up some modicum of control, even though he had given no sign he had submitted or made any noise. He snared his hands into Draco's hair and began to fuck the soft mouth. And the proud Draco Malfoy broke. His hands fell limp at his sides. His mouth lay open like a cavern, his eyes were shut in an effort to stem the tears. This was all he was to Harry. A doll that happened to fit his needs.

When Harry finally spilt his cum he took no notice that Draco's penis was completely limp. He threw him on the bed and stripped him down with a spell. Draco just lay there. If this is what Harry wanted, this is what he needed to love him, to stay with him he would do it. He would be a doll, he would lower himself. It was the least he could do. For His Harry, to atone for what he had done. Maybe this was Fate's punishment… To finally let him taste true feelings, maybe even love and not snatch it away but dangle it in front of him. Like the grapes to Prometheus. Unattainable.

Only after he was nearly inside his toy, without any preparation, did he notice his lover was taking no pleasure from this.

"What's wrong?"

The first words spoken to Draco from Harry since this all started, not in concern but almost in impatience, like Draco had no right to not be aroused. And for the second time that night a part of Draco broke apart.

"What more do you want Harry?" He asked in a weak voice. "You want to fuck me? Go ahead I'm not going to stop you. You want to use me, you're welcome to, but just do me a favour and leave quickly afterwards, I want to cast some healing charms. And clean myself up." His voice became stronger with every word.

Harry looked flabbergasted. "Wha- what? Fuck you? Just leave? Healing charms? What are you talking about?"

"Yes Harry. Fuck me. That's what you're doing. Do you even care that this is my first time? Oh, I get it. You didn't know. You believed the rumours I was a man-whore. Were you planning to stay? Where would you sleep, this bed is only big enough for one person, or one on top of the other. And you didn't prepare me, what you thought it would be like fucking the Weasley girl? I'm going to bleed if you don't use something Potter."

He seemed to flinch at the use of his last name.

"And either way it's going to hurt like hell. You don't even know what the prostate is. Potter, you've never cared about my pleasure unless it was to prove to me you had utter control so go ahead use me. But at least let me have a bit of my dignity left. You are a Gryffindor aren't you?"

Harry sat there with his mouth agape.

"I thought that's what you wanted, what you liked, it's not my fault!"

"You had a five second glimpse into my mind Potter. You think that's all it takes to know someone? Especially sexually? I might like to be dominated but I want a relationship, not to be a fuck toy. You're stupider then I thought Potter. Now get it over with."

Having sat up, he lay back down and shut his grey eyes. He heard rustling and footsteps away from him.

Harry's voice made one last plea before he left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-I promise I'm going to make up for this."

Draco doubted it, but as Harry left he finally let out the tears that had been building for months.


	2. Romance Rejected

Romance Rejected

He tried chocolates first. Every day for a month. A large box of expensive chocolates. Draco threw each one back out the window it had came through. About halfway through the month Harry must have realized these gifts were not doing anything. So he began to get Hedwig to give them to the Slytherin during breakfast. Draco always ignored the bird. Once even going as far as lighting the chocolate box on fire. That's when Harry took the hint. Draco received no more chocolates.

After a week the flowers started to arrive. Every day in the morning there would be a bouquet at the bottom of his bed. Roses, tulips, lilies, every kind you can imagine. Draco took great pleasure in throwing them in the fire place. Until he received bright green and silver ones. They seemed to coil away from the sun. The shone in the shadows nonetheless. There was a card.

'I am the green of Slytherin

For silver trumps gold

Proud blood royal

And ancestry old'

This was very interesting. Draco left these as they were. The owl left immediately as always. No more flowers. It seems Harry had played his trump card with those. Had Harry really expected for Draco to come back to him for a bit of poetry and pretty flowers. Though they were really pretty…

A few days later a note came.

'In our first year when we met in Madam Malkin's robe shop I thought you were a prat. But your laugh was nice and I loved your eyes and hair. I never stopped thinking the latter.'

The next another.

'In our second year everything was so new, so insane. Even when you tried to make it worse, you gave me something to fight for.'

'In our third year when I discovered about my family you were the one who pushed me, if inadvertently to go find the truth. Also you looked very cute with snow in your eyes and hair like that.'

'In our fourth year I didn't want to be in the tournament, but once again you pushed me to prove everyone wrong, that was the year I accepted I am gay.'

'In our fifth year with Umbridge, every time you walked away after delivering some smart-arse comment I couldn't help but staring at your arse.'

'Now it's our sixth year, please Draco talk to me. When and where your choice please.'

Draco felt a small curl of sympathy. Harry had been working to repair what he had done. But he didn't get it. Draco didn't want to be bought, didn't want to be coaxed like some gullible female. He wanted equality, emotions, commitment. He was a Malfoy. What he wanted he got for Merlin!

'Room of Requirement 10pm. Tomorrow.'

He was there at 9:45, Malfoy's were supposed to be fashionably late but he wanted the room set to his perfection. There was two chairs, exact replicas of each other except color. One red the other green. The room was perfectly symmetrical. Only the colors differed. One sporting all Gryffindor the other representing Slytherin. Draco waited.

At ten, the door opened cautiously. Nervous green eyes peeked in, saw the layout, stood there for a minute until the symbolisms of the room sunk in. He sat in the chair, chin up. He was no coward. Even though he was in his element he was faced with what he was against, and the boy he wanted to possess.

'You wanted to talk to me. Talk.'

The voice tang out so suddenly Harry was startled. But he began without questioning.

'Draco, I've tried to show you I'm sorry. I gave you'

A cool voice cut him off.

'First and foremost until you have permission to do so refer to me as Malfoy as I do not look upon you as a friend. Secondly that is exactly me point. You gave my material objects. Pretty things and note meticulously designed to stroke my ego. To help me build my confidence. No real emotion behind it. Maybe you should be sitting on this side.'

Harry's mask he had been presenting dropped, the cold angry boy Draco had known these past few months revealed himself again. So predictable. It had just become clear to Draco that this Gryffindor had no real respect for him. Just trying to calm his conscience.

'What the fuck do you want from me Malfoy? I'm better than you and you know it. You know what, I'm going to take you up on your offer, but I'm not just going to let you lie there, I'm going to make you beg for it first. Beg for me, for the Golden Boy's cock.'

Draco had no response. He had not suspected the boy would sink this low. But he had said he would, so he must. A bed materialised and Draco rose gracefully and slid onto in. The sheets were coarse and a washed out brown. Harry stalked over and whisked his wand, undressing them both. He pounced on Draco and shoved his tongue into the smaller boy's pliant jaw. He kissed his way harshly and quickly down his body. He began to suck Draco, licking the soft cock until it became erect, sucking the pale balls meticulously. Like a pattern. Something he had read in a text book. He did not listen or pay attention to see if the blond was enjoying his ministrations, just assumed everything he did would be welcome. When Draco's cock was hard the raven haired boy looked up and smirked triumphantly at Draco.

'What do you have to say now?'

'Get it over with.'

Green eyes lit with fury , he magically summoned lube and carefully prepared Draco, finding the prostate with a bit of searching and stroking it rapidly. Draco could not help this reaction. He schooled his features to stay cool and calm but his eyes shut and his back arched slightly. It felt so good. He felt sick. Harry though, negligent to Draco's pleasures picked up on the first sign of weakness. Concentrating he asked the room to provide him with a vibrator. It did after a while, almost reluctantly. He slipped it in alongside his two fingers making Draco hiss a little in pain. He savagely angled the device into Draco's prostate and put it on high. Draco felt the moan break past his lips and his fists curled into the blankets. He schooled himself into a picture of serenity after a few minutes, even though his cock was hard and leaking.

This seemed to anger the dominator like nothing else had. With one swift movement he plunged into the other boy. The pain was unbearable. Harry was quite large and with minimal preparation and no lube on the cock it burned and felt like he was being ripped in two. It was not a good kind of pain. Fortunately Harry seemed to have forgotten his goal of making Draco beg too lost in his own pleasure. Draco lay there refusing to ask him to stop. This was simply making Draco stronger, or so he told himself, Harry was proving how rotten he was. When Harry pulled Draco's ankles up against his shoulders the pain doubled, completely nullifying the effects of the prostate. Too much, so much pain.

"Stop, stop it!"

"Ready to beg yet Malfoy?"

He had no choice.

"Please, please just stop." But Harry didn't he just continued to pound into him until he released.

He withdrew and grinned down at Draco.

"Told you I'd make you want it."

"Are you stupid? I was begging for you to stop."

Harry blinked.

"What?"

Leave me alone you fucking ass. I'm bleeding. Congratulations you fucking prick, you got what you wanted. Now just go away." Draco's voice broke on the last word.

Harry examined Draco's flaccid penis. How no cum was anywhere but his own. Mixing with blood dribbling out of the Slytherin's abused hole. Guilt overcame Harry.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't even think about saying it. Leave me alone. Go away. Go Fuck the Weasley. Or any other boy who is willing to be fucked by the inexperienced selfish Golden Boy."

Harry left. Draco didn't cry. He healed himself then walked out of there with his head held high.


	3. Granger Equation

The Granger Equation.

Amy: Last chapter

Arachne: Much happier than the others

Amy: After much arguing…

Arachne: I like angst sue me!

Amy: Anyways… here it is

Arachne: Hope it pleases you

It all happened so fast. Cloaks appeared in his bedroom faster than he could imagine. Was he under attack? His wand was out before his eyes were fully opened. What was going on? Then a pair of slim arms wrapped around his shoulders softly.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I should have known."

"Granger?"

"Yes it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Harry putting something into the Pensieve I got him and I took a look because I knew something was wrong. I saw what he's been doing to you. What he did."

The voice broke off into a sob.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated Harry."

"I do and I don't. You must understand I was brought up against this so my first reaction towards his sexuality was violent but I have tried to approach him many times to apologize but he won't accept it. He's convinced I hate him. I'm so sorry, he wouldn't have done this is it wasn't for me."

"Hermione, you have to leave. I can handle this."

The arms released him finally.

"I hope you can, but I'm always here if you need."

"Thank you, I really mean that."

"Harry was right, you have changed."

"What?"

"Just Harry thought that you were not so violent and well… evil and we didn't believe him. He seemed to have feelings for you."

"Goodnight now Hermione."

"Goodnight."

Months went by not a word was spoken between the two boys but the Slytherin and the bushy haired Gryffindor met up often for library hours, or study sessions. They grew to become best friends.

It was Christmas now. An entire summer had passed since that incident with Harry, still as popular as ever, Draco still surrounded by his fellow Slytherins.

This morning was so odd that Draco would never had dreamed it up.

Draco woke up to the sound of muffled yelling. He had stayed for the holidays.

He sat up and stretched languorously like a cat and the odd noise stopped for a second, then redoubled.

Draco could not believe his eyes. Harry Potter was tied up on his floor. To his bed and completely naked, except a stocking covering his dick and the gag on closer inspection.

A note was lying on Draco's beside table along with a small jar.

'Your turn

-Love Hermione.'

The vial contained a clear liquid Draco immediately identified as Veritaserum. Draco decided that in this moment that if he ever turned out to be straight he would marry this girl.

"Hello there Potter. Nice to see you again. I believe you are the most unlikely Christmas present I ever expected to get. Silencio."

He removed to gag.

"Drink up." He held the vial up to Harry.

Surprisingly Harry didn't hesitate but drank down the entire bottle.

"Finite Incantatem."

Silence deafened.

"Why did you drink that?"

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"Why?"

"After everything I've put you through, forced on you, it's the least I could do."

"Why are you suddenly guilty?"

"I thought you were lying, I thought you just wanted me to seduce you that's why you became all cold that last time. I thought you just wanted attention."

"You do realize you are a fucking moron right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, so much."

"Then do it right this time."

A flick of the wand and Harry ties were gone. Draco stood in front of him. Waiting. He continued to assure himself. It was not going to happen like last time. He was armed, Harry was not.

Harry started to slowly remove his clothes after a minute. Waiting for Draco to do the same.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Cautiously Harry removed each item of Draco's clothing. He watched Draco's expression constantly, waiting to see if he was going too fast. When his hands met the tie of Draco's sleep pants he hesitated, until Draco nodded slightly. Drawing them down he revealed the long, not as thick as Harry's, semi-erect cock. Harry watched as it seemed to grow under his eyes.

"Can you lay down?"

The request was made by a timid voice, unsure but chancing. Draco walked towards and reclined against his ornate headboard.

Harry crawled onto the soft comforter and settled himself slowly between the slim pale legs. Feeling them tense ever so slightly. He stuck his tongue out and gently lapped at the swollen head. Draco hissed in a quick breath between his teeth. Harry immediately withdrew; he dotted gentle kisses up the Slytherin's torso until he reached the parted lips. They kissed for an eternity. Draco shifted ever so slightly and rubbed his cock over Harry's. The Gryffindor took the hint and thrust gently against the other boy. They frotted slowly until one long leg hooked itself around a tan hip and elegant fingers hooked themselves around a neck and tangled in dark hair. Harry propped himself up on two arms and moved faster. It wasn't long until Harry moaned and spilt his seed alongside Draco's scream muffled by Harry's shoulder.

Harry fell onto his side and held the smaller boy close. Draco wasn't worried. And if Harry he had any secrets from him he wouldn't for long, Draco wanted a little bit more revenge and the Veritaserum and at least another hour. He was a Slytherin after all.

"I don't trust that smile."

"So tell me Harry, what was the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

Amy: Review whore time!

Arachne: REVIEW!

Amy: Please?

Arachne: It gets stories out faster

Amy: And we love all kinds of feed back


End file.
